The present invention relates to an oven for reheating foods and for maintaining foods at a given temperature. The oven is particularly useful for heating a plurality of previously cooked meals for serving at a banquet or the like where a large number of meals or foods are served simultaneously. The invention is characterized by uniform air distribution over the food products arranged within a heating chamber for even cooking or heating of the food.